The Rail Continues
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = The Rail Continues |Japanese (Katakana) = レールは続くよ |Japanese (Romanized) = Reeru ha tsudhukuyo |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 004 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 004 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 004 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = May 14, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Mother's Day Is The Day Of The Bugs |Next = Bugmin's Precautionary Precaution }} is the fourth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on May 14, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Whilst playing his game, Yuto ignores Wanda who, along with Yuto's sister Yui, decides to go out and leave Yuto in peace. Later, Wanda gets trapped in a railway roller-coaster thanks to the Bugmin Bug-Railmin. Can Yuto stop Bug-Railmin and save Wanda? Plot As Nicole was at Kirakira Radio Station, doing her broadcast on the radio, Yui and Wanda were looking through window as good atmosphere while Yuto was resting in his bedroom. Yui and Wanda both turn to look at him and were shocked. Yuto was ignoring Wanda and was busy playing his favourite video-game Otonari Quest 2. Ignored by Yuto, Wanda was angry and imagines that Yuto would better be round inside of Saturn's ring. Yui thinks that it's like playing with a hula-hoop. Later at Kirakira Scrapyards, Wanda finds his Kamiwaza Pod which he had left it there during the time he encountered Bug-Turbomin. Back at Hobby Kamiya, while Yuto was about to upgrade his character's armor in his favourite video-game, Wanda brought his Kamiwaza Pod into Yuto's bedroom and he explains it to Yuto and Yui. Wanda took out his special goggles which he wore it when he was on his space journey from the Wonder-Star to Earth. He says that those goggles were used to pick up the information about Earth and what is like in there. Wanda then tells Yuto to continue on with some more Bugmin-debugging and Promin-collecting. However, Yuto was still busy with his favourite video-game. Wanda got out of Hobby Kamiya, taking Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot and Wanda's Kamiwaza Searcher with him, with Yui following him. Walking through Kirakira Central Park, Yui went to a children's playground area at Kirakira Amusement Park with Wanda. Yui rode on a hobby-horse while Wanda rode on a mini-train. However, some Wazawai Program landed on the mini-train and the rails under it. The mini-train, that Wanda was riding on, started move onto a strangely changed rails. Yui looks up and saw and mini-train going by. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at the front-end part of the mini-train. Bug-Railmin was revealed. Wanda was trapped in a railway roller-coaster as the rails were connected everywhere. They went past everyone at Kirakira First Street as Terara, Megaga and Gigaga were happy to see how Bug-Railmin's doing. Wanda tried to have a go on capturing and debugging Bug-Railmin all by himself but the Kamiwaza Power-Shot wasn't working for Wanda at all. Wanda and Bug-Railmin zoom past a female employee at Kirakira Burger, over a customer at a spa and massage center and a young boy at a sushi bar. They even zoom past Mirai, at Kohinata Flower Shop, who was about to give a bouquet of flowers to a female customer. Wanda crashes into a wall while the mini-train crashes into a pile of boxes. After Wanda fell into the pile of boxes, Bug-Railmin got away. Wanda was about to chase Bug-Railmin when he finds himself outside Tateishi Battered Meat Store which is Shuu's home. A delicious smell caught Wanda's nose. Wanda follows to smell to the front of Tateishi Battered Meat Store. There, he saw Shuu's parents Mr. Tateishi and Mrs. Tateishi who are offering some chicken karage bites. Wanda tries out a chicken karage bite, given by Mrs. Tateishi, and he loves it. Just then, Shuu appears and saw what was going on. Inside Shuu's bedroom, Wanda enjoys eating some of the delicious chicken karage bites. He thinks about how delicious the chicken karage bites are and the juiciness of them. Wanda looks around Shuu's bedroom as Shuu has a collection of books there. He then asks Shuu if he would become Yuto's substitute for Wanda but Shuu declined the offer due to being to busy. Back in Hobby Kamiya, Mirai warns Yuto that the Bugmin Bug-Railmin is on the loose. However, Yuto was still too busy playing his favourite video-game as he's on its final boss when he saw something bad happening to his character. All of a sudden in Yuto's favourite video-game, Yuto's character, whose world had the skies covered with dark clouds, got defeated by the final boss and finished up in a bed at an inn where he last slept in. Outside his favourite video-game, Yuto couldn't believe that he lost his favourite video-game's final boss battle so he decided to take a rest from playing it. Meanwhile at Tateishi Battered Meat Store, Wanda was still enjoying some chicken karage bites. He then asks Shuu about using Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot but there was a little argument about it until the Kamiwaza Power-Shot slipped out off their hands, as if it was an accident, flew out through Shuu's bedroom window and fell. Wanda and Shuu went towards the bedroom window to see where the Kamiwaza Power-Shot has gone to. Shuu points at the Kamiwaza Power-Shot which had just landed on the mini-train. Wanda and Shuu went outside and onto the mini-train. Wanda was feeling glad that he found the Kamiwaza Power-Shot but Shuu saw Bug-Railmin who just came back onto the mini-train as well. Bug-Railmin got the mini-train to move again and the railway roller-coaster to continue, kidnapping both Wanda and Shuu in the process, as more rails begin to appear. On his skateboard, Yuto was strolling around looking for Wanda. He then finds out that Wanda and Shuu are in big trouble with Bug-Railmin. Wanda threw the Kamiwaza Power-Shot back to Yuto. After getting his Kamiwaza Power-Shot back, Yuto summons Turbomin in order to give Yuto's skateboard a boost. Yuto and Turbomin go and chase down Bug-Railmin and the mini-train and rescue Wanda and Shuu. They chased Bug-Railmin past a railway train where a young girl and her parents were playing cards in, up past a climber who was climbing up a huge, snowy mountain, back through Kirakira Amusement Park where Bug-Railmin's rails imitate the loop of a roller-coaster and past and old lady who was collecting vegatables in the crop-fields. As he, Turbomin and Bug-Railmin were about to reach the construction yards, Yuto summons Tonkmin. Tonkmin ran past Bug-Railmin and the mini-train and reconstructed the rails, making it shaped like an ordinary F1 race-corse. In it, Bug-Railmin, Wanda and Shuu went around on their in a loop. In addition, Yuto summons Zuzumin in order to help him stop Bug-Railmin. However, Zuzumin was slacking off with a trio of cats. Yuto was not keen about that but Zuzumin has a plan. That was when Zuzumin had to make his droplings just to stop Bug-Railmin. Then, Bug-Railmin was shocked when he saw Zuzumin's droplings blocking the rails and he stopped the mini-train. Seeing Zuzumin's droplings caused Bug-Railmin himself to say nothing but the words "Unko" and Reishi". Thanks to Zuzumin, Yuto finally captures and debugs Bug-Railmin and Wanda and Shuu were saved. Back at Kirakira First Street as the sun sets, Yuto, Wanda and Shuu came to see Mirai and Yui. Yui was delighted to reunite with Wanda and Wanda was delighted to see Yui too. Wanda shows Yuto and his 2 friends and Yui Railmin's Kamiwaza Pro-card, saying that he and they will all go on a train ride with him. As the sun was shining the next day, rails begin to appear on the meadowy hills. Going along the rails is the mini-train which is now Railmin's train. On it, Railmin is giving Yuto, Wanda, Mirai, Shuu and Yui, as well as Zuzumin and his droplings, a train ride. They rode past many people they're waving at. Wanda says that Yuto must never ignore Wanda ever again. Yuto agrees. Suddenly, one of Zuzumin's droplings popped up from nowhere, giving Yuto and Wanda the fright. Trivia In the episode * Ignoring Wanda, Yuto was too busy playing his favourite video-game. Leaving Yuto in peace, Wanda and Yui both go out into the playground, taking Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot with them. * Wanda finds himself trapped in a railway roller-coaster started by Bug-Railmin. * Wanda tries some chicken karage bites for the first time and he loves them. * Shuu gets picked up along with Wanda by Bug-Railmin. * Yuto got his Kamiwaza Power-Shot back from Wanda. * Yuto confronts Bug-Railmin and captures and debugs him with help from Zuzumin and his droplings. * Yuto promises not to ignore Wanda ever again. * Railmin gives Yuto, Wanda and their friends and Zuzumin and his droplings a train ride. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Don't Get Distracted!". * Yuto's favourite video game, Otonari Quest 2, is based on Dragon Quest which is an RPG franchise created by Square Einx. * Railmin's train and some chicken karage bites are introduced in this episode. * Terara, Megaga and Gigaga, together known as the Bug Bites, and Nicole all made their cameo appearances in this episode. * Shuu's parents, Mr. Tateishi and Mrs. Tateishi, and Zuzumin's droplings made their debuts in this episode. * This episode was meant to be the third episode and was going to air on May 7th 2016 but switched airdates with the previous episode. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Yui * Shuu * Mirai * Nicole * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Mr. Tateishi * Mrs. Tateishi * Kirakira First Street residents * Zuzumin's droplings Promins * Railmin (Bug-Railmin, debugged) * Turbomin * Tonkmin * Zuzumin Bugmins debugged * Railmin Promins summoned * Turbomin * Tonkmin * Zuzumin * Railmin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 5: Bugmin's Precautionary Precaution 21(土) 第5話「バグミン用心火の用心」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes